Marching Eagles Dot Com
by marching-master
Summary: A nice fic 'bout me and my friends as seniors in the marching band. Plz R&R.
1. Character Listings

Marching Eagles Dot Com  
  
Character Listing:  
Ardrea Lawrence: an ambitious trumpet player, loves horses, and hanging out with her friends in band.  
Kay Henderson: one of Andrea's best friends. She is a fun loving clarinet player who enjoys reading, writing, and drawing.  
Ria Jones: an absolutely nuts snare drum player. Also one of Andrea's friends. She LOVES to read science fiction book and enjoys hanging out with Andrea and Kay.  
Mr. Calhoun: the marching band instructor. When not instructing them, he can be rather funny....sometimes.  
Mr. Senn: the band director. The man of great patience, he deals with the 5th graders & up.  
Adam Ford: the 'band pompous pig' as Andrea and Kay like to call him. He is a trumpet player along with Andrea, who absolutely dispises him.  
Jennifer Curfman: she was a senior when Andrea was in 8th grade. She now comes to help out with the trumpet section, which Andrea enjoys greatly.  
  
That is about it, you will see other characters pop up here and there, but those are the main ones. 


	2. Band Geeks, and Proud of it!

Marching Eagles Dot Com  
  
Andrea Lawrence quietly walked down the senior hall, brushing a piece of her light auburn hair out of her face. She walked up to her maroon colored locker and   
opened it, well, more like yanked it open. She grabed her Geometry and Spanish books and stuffed them into her light blue backpack. She looked in the mirror of her locker,   
the face that looks back at her is not that of a gorgeous auburn-haired beauty, but instead a pimple faced band geek. But did she care....NO! She slamed her locker shut and  
saw Adam Ford bending over to his bottom locker. She rolled her forest green eyes and scrambled her way throught the crowded hall. She got into her geometry class  
and took out her laptop, where she has a journal entry pop up. She began to write:   
Dear Journal,  
Well, yet another boring day of school begins, and will soon end. I have not seen Kay, or Ria yet today. If I know Ria,   
she is probably off, fawning over some guy. And Kay, who knows? She could be anywhere. But she might in the band room somewhere. Oh,   
and before I forget, note to self-STAY AWAY FROM ADAM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE EVEN IF HE IS SECTION LEADER WITH YOU!  
With love,  
Andrea  
With that finnal word, her teacher walked into the class room. She slid her laptop back into her backpack and took out last night's homework,   
which she didn't do half of. The teacher shook her head as she walked past Andrea's desk, but Andrea just rolls her eyes, as she did often when her teachers gave her  
'the look'. After another rather boring Geometry class, Andrea finnaly met up with Kay, who had been filing music in the band room before class started. Go figure,   
Kay was the 'big helper' of the band, spending most of her time filing music, printing band notes, or arranging schuedueles. Andrea chuckled lighty, as she always did when   
around Kay. "Look like you have your work cut out for you." She comments, giving Kay her trade mark smirk. "Well atleast I'm doing something." Kay says playfully. "What  
do you mean, sitting around all day fileing music that we will never use?" Andrea slams her locker shut. "Its more than your doing to help out the band. And with this year's  
show, we are going to need all of the help we can get. It would be nice of you to drop by some time and help me out instead of staring at a computer screen." Kay grabs her  
Spanish book, she looks at it and sighs. " Why do we have to take Spanish? What ever happened to French, or German even?" Andrea replied with her usual sarcasm,  
"They sat around in the bandroom and didn't spend any time doing anything fun. And eventually rotted away!" She laughs as Kay hits over the head with her book.   
They both walk into Spanish class and sit in their chosen seats, which where naturally right next to each other. The two friends talked quietly until the teacher entered   
the room. 


End file.
